1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal case and, more particularly to a metal case adaptable to a lateral file or a cabinet having an inner framework including a plurality of corrugated panels that extend substantially the complete depth and length of the case and are arranged to form a box-like structure which may be encased in a one-piece outer wrapper, thereby providing a sturdy, solid, cost effective case construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern office or industrial environments require increasing storage capabilities including storage cabinets and lateral filing systems that can be multi-functional, easily interchangeable and sturdy, but also attractive and inexpensive in order to adapt to the many styles of office design.
Metal cases including storage cabinets, filing cabinets and the like are well known in the art. Most are constructed having an inner skeleton and an outer skin which can be inexpensively produced but which possess a tinny, hollow sound as drawers or cabinet doors are opened or closed. The exterior of these cabinets also exhibit unsightly spot weld blemishes and austere, industrial designs. With the increasing need and desire for attractive, executive offices, these ordinary metal cabinets look more at home in a warehouse or on a shop floor rather than in a plush office setting.
As previously mentioned, many storage and filling cabinets are constructed using an interior skeleton frame including vertical rails or channels and horizontal cross bars. However, these interior skeleton frames, which support only an exterior skin, do not provide sufficient sturdiness to prevent a tinny, hollow sound when drawers or cabinet doors are opened or closed.
Other cabinets, particularly wood kitchen cabinets, include interior vertical partition walls having apertures to accommodate shelf brackets. While metal office cabinets generally do not include interior partition walls which could provide more structural stability, there have been instances of lateral filing cabinets which include an inner side panel construction with flanged side edges which attempt to solve the sturdiness problem, but which are more costly to manufacture because of the increased need for additional thicker gauged metal to provide a double wall construction.
Unsightly spot weld blemishes on the exterior of office cabinets also detract from the desired attractive appearance of modern office settings. There have been attempts to conceal these blemishes, but these attempts have resulted in excess use of hardware and unattractive interiors of cabinets. For example, some cabinets include interior intersecting panels with intersecting flanges which are internally connected by screws to conceal exterior spot weld blemishes. However, excess hardware is required and the screws can be easily misplaced.
Furthermore, there have been attempts to provide good sound deadening properties within storage cabinets by use of mastic or adhesive whereby the top of the cabinet is secured. However, these cabinets have not utilized adhesive in a double supporting wall construction of a metal cabinet which would provide sound deadening properties as well as conceal unsightly spotweld attachments.
Consequently, there exists a need to provide high quality metal cabinets and lateral files adaptable to various office settings and uses that are attractive, cost effective, sturdy and solid, that do not produce tinny, hollow sounds when drawers or cabinet doors are opened or closed and that do not require excess hardware or parts that can be easily misplaced.